La Vierge Folle
by AsmamelarkAsma
Summary: Vierge sage ou vierge folle ? Asma Chelouf gagnantes 65 eme hunger games ne sait pas qui elle est dumoin elle le savait . Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toute et à tous !je vais vous présenter une histoire que j ai en tête depuis un petit moment , ..** Prologue.. ** Sourit , fait la belle , rigole . C est çe que je m oublige à dire depuis que j ai gagner les jeux (à 12 ans) depuis que cette pouriture de Snow a tuer ma famille depuis le le jour où j ai eu du sang sur les main ,depuis le jour ou je suis devenue tarée ... ** Voilà , ne soyez pas indulgent malgré que c est ma première fiction ! enjoy !**


	2. Une nouvelle vie

_On dit Qu'on se réveille quand quelqu'un pense à toi . Je me demande qui pense a moi ... Allonger dans mon lit j 'essaye de me de me lever mais l 'envie me manque. La nuit a été courte .Elles le sont toujours._

_C'est à cause de toi ..a cause de toi de toi que suis morte... _

_Au mon Dieu c est insupportable . Cette voix me hante depuis ma victoire . Avec une vitesse fulgurante de sort de mon lit, et je me cache dans un coin dans ma cuisine . **tu** **vas me le payer , toute ta vie , toute ta vie ,tu a gâcher la mienne** .Je me bouche les oreilles . Enfin je n' entend plus rien . Lutter je dois lutter mais c est plus fort que je me lève , et je fait valser tous ce qu il y'a devant moi . Puis je lance une,deux,trois assiettes contre le mur. Comment en suis je arriver la comment et pourquoi c est ce que j essaye trouver, des réponses depuis déjà 4 ans. Je pleure . Es -que je pleure. Je n en sais rien . Peut être . Je ne pleure pas car il n y aucune larme qui perle sur mes joues . Mais j ai l impression de pleurer. Suis- je en colère ça je le crain bien . Avent de me laisser tomber dans le sofa de prend une bouteille de vin un très vieux millésime .En quelque gorgée j ai déjà finie la bouteille. A ce moment j ai l impression d être le vieux alcolique du douze; Haymich . Je l ai rencontré lord de La grande fête au palais présidentiel chez Snow . Snow ce nom me dégoûte . A l époque je n était qu'une près adolescente sage et pure . Et regardez comment il m a transformée . Hum à l époque j était déterminer a gagner pour l honneur de ma famille et de mon district . Pour l honneur de ma famille car depuis que ma mère avais trompée mon pauvre père alcolo avec son patron . Il fallait que notre famille retrouve son honneur. Malgré que ça fessais seulement un ans que j'était inscrite à l' école de la victoire. Je me sentais prête .Prête a tuer. J ai envie d un autre verre . Non j ai envie de me saouler. Mais le docteur Darold m a dit de prendre des pilule matin et soir .Et c est ce que je fait . _

_dans moin d une heure mon équipe de préparation vont arrivée . Alors je prend la pilule jaune que les laboratoires du capitole ont préparé que pour moi . Elle sont censé me calmer lors de mes entrevues pour que personne se doute que je suis dingo ._

* * *

_-** Ho my love La plus belle . Ho my goood mais ques qui c est passé ici c est une vraie porcherie ! **crie flow Flow c est mon maquilleur il est très charismatique . **- Eu .. Je cherchais après une brosse à chevaux et j ai mal dormis c est pour ça que j ai l aire fatigué ... **cela fait près de six ans que j essaie de cacher mes crise de folie mais je sais que flow le sais. Mais on fait comme si rien était. -**Mon amour je te presente ta nouvelle Coiffeuse Illayda et ta nouvelle styliste Alleyna aller les fille soyez pas timide elle vas vous lancer uncouteau dans la glotte ! ** puis il explose de rire . Les filles rentre , leur style vestimentaire me donne la nausée Illayda est habillée en jaune et rose elle a une espèce de barque dessus de la tête et dans sa robe on aurait dit une guimove . Alleyna elle ne cesse de me dévisager aurait t elle peur de moi .je le crois bien. -**Ma belle j ai une super idée on pourrait te coloré ta peau en la rendant plus blanche et on mettrai tes lèvre en valeur ainsi que t est yeux de gazel ! **des yeux de gazelle je ne croie pas en avoir . J ai plutôt de petit yeux comme Soleen . Soleen ma sœur . Ma sœur que je n ai pas pu protégé à cause de la coléreux sanglante du pouvoir il m on laisser seulement deux ans avent de me poser l ' ultimatum qui changea ma vie et la vie de ma famille . La voix de Illayda me ramena a dure realité_

**-Que pence tu si on te faissais de petite tête de serpent avec tes cheveau ? **


End file.
